star and rae fluff ch2
by Kerrywriterbballgirl122
Summary: chapter two to my story. now rae and bb are in love... much to rae's dismay, and so are satr and robin, but slade takes advantage of raven's conflicted heart...


Star and rae story board chapter 2

Beast boy looked at the two girls making out in front of him and just gaped. He had tried sooo hard to get to raven, and to find out she was a lesbian…. It pissed him off. "What the hell?" Beast boy asked, coming out of his hiding place. Raven looked at him as she broke the kiss, cheeks flushing red. "Beast boy…. Please don't be mad." Raven asked quietly. "Don't be mad?! I loved you and you always said no, you broke my heart." He told her with hurt in his voice. Starfire came over to comfort him. "Beast boy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you-"She started, but was cut off. "Star, can you leave please. I need to talk to Beast boy alone." Raven asked. Starfire nodded and left the room. Raven stood up, feeling a pang of pain sear in her leg. At that moment, Slade had decided to watch how far he could go by toying with the half demon's feelings. "Look, BB, I really like you. But lately…. I don't know what to think anymore…" Raven said, not facing him. He gave her a sympathetic look. "I know. I'm sorry I was so mad. But I really love you and need you." He said lovingly. "Beast boy, I-"She felt his hand spin her around to face him. She felt his lips cover hers, groaning softly. Star's kissing was nothing compared to this. But she still had her obligation to Star, as her girlfriend.

She gently pushed away. "BB, we can't. I'm sorry." Raven said in a whisper. She ran out of the room, passing Starfire on the way. "Raven, what's the matter?" She asked, snagging Raven's arm as she passed. "I… I'm sorry Star. I can't… I'm so-"Raven cried, but was cut off when Starfire kissed her. She moaned, just like she did before with Beast boy. Even though kissing her girlfriend was nice, she felt her insides flam up. Unknown to the lovers, Slade was still watching them. "Interesting. The girl is conflicted on who to love. I guess I'll have to just test her to see who she loves more." He said malevolently. The next day, robin and starfire were sitting watching T.V, as usual. Then, out of the blue, Robin leaned over and kissed her. She felt like a bomb had hit her that was how good the kiss was. Starfire shoved him off. "What was that robin?" Starfire asked him, shocked. "I couldn't resist. I really love you Star." He said smiling. Starfire slapped him and stomped out of the room. Before, however, Raven had walked into the room, unnoticed, and saw them kissing. She floated out of the room and locked herself in her room. She cried for what seemed like hours. Then the alarm went off.

"Raven, come quick!" Cyborg's voice was urgent on Raven's walkie talkie. When she got to the living room, she saw that a fight had just recently gone on. "What the hell happened?" She asked in a daze. "One of Slade's probes came in here and kidnapped BB and Star." He explained. She stared at him. "What?! Do you know where they are?" She screeched shrilly. "Let me tell you where they are." Slade's picture came up on their T.V screen. "Where are they, you bastard?" Raven asked, feeling her inner demon kick in. "They are in different locations. Starfire is about to be drowned by the pier. Beast boy is here in my headquarters beneath the city. You have a choice of who to save. The one who you pick will show who you love. See you soon." He said smugly as he went away. Raven screeched, sending robin to come into the room. "What happened?' He asked, panting. Raven could feel her eyes go red. " Both of the people who I love were kidnapped by your stupid arch enemy and I have to pick who to save!" She yelled in his face, floating in anger. "Okay. Jeese, what's your problem?" He asked. " I saw you kiss my girlfriend you asshole!" She yelled indignantly. Cyborg glared at Robin. " You kissed Star?" He asked, eyebrows raised. " Of course he did." Raven yelled. She fell to the floor. " I…. I want my Starfire back!!" She cried. " I know. We'll save both of them. I promise." Cyborg said, hugging Raven in tight embrace. 

Even though he meant well, she would have to choose. Starfire or Beastboy. But soon she would find another to love. But she would always love the other two. But who to choose. Find out in my next segment of my star+rae series.


End file.
